


Identity

by Naaklasolus



Series: Tales of the Unspoken [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Janar isn't one for smalltalk, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Mandalore decides to introduce himself to his new boss.





	Identity

Canderous Ordo stood before the young man looked at him curiously with dark, forest green eyes that had some old wisdom that usually came with the elders and a bone-deep weariness.

“You wished to speak with me, Janar?” Canderous asks which caused the young man to nod then offered his arm out to Canderous in an old greeting. It was still startling to see Janar so youthful, despite the decades they’ve known each other, which was why Canderous assumed he was a hybrid of sorts.

“Since my true identity is on a need-to-know basis and Mandalore the Ultimate is dead, I need to properly introduce myself in person to you and your successor.” The young man responds as Canderous clasped his arm. “Every world, even fractions such as the Jedi and Sith, has a personification -- sometimes a few -- to represent both the world and the inhabitants, the ideals and so on. In this case, I am Mandalore.”.

“That explains why you’ve looked the same for as long as we knew each other.” Canderous remarks as he eyed the ancient being before him warily. “And you do know how ridiculous that claim is, right?.”.

“Advantages of having a culture such as ours,” Janar stated as his form switched rapidly between several different species before settling on a human one once more. “I can appear as I want without drawing attention.”.

“He’s not lying. One of my Master’s advisors, he had been the personification of the Jedi Crusaders.” Tarre state which caused the Janar to scowl.

“Don’t compare to that mongrel!” Janar answered icily as he walked over to Tarre and glared at him. “Unlike that him, I wouldn’t use a child to my advantage. Or willing to destroy my fellow Nations.”.

‘I....understood, _Manda’yaim.”._

“Excellent, and I’m sorry, he still sets me off/.” Janar turned his attention back to Canderous. “Now, I believe we have crucial information to discuss in terms of Revan and this threat he told you of? I made the mistake of not addressing the threat last time, I will not be foolish enough this time.”.

“I see, ah, right this way then,” Canderous said as he gestured towards the makeshift meeting hall before looking at Tarre as Janar headed towards it. “Care to explain this?”.

“It’s complicated?” Tarre offered.


End file.
